goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Maira Zippididoo
Maira Zippididoo is a human girl with the power of laughter, dancing, stylishness and seduction. She is also good at hiding in places and may or may not be a ninja. She is a master of disguise. Appearance Maira is a short girl with blonde hair that's, like, totally fabulous, and awesome blue eyes like the ocean. She usually wears clothing, aswell as shoes. She does NOT wear ninja-clothing, because that would make it too obvious and besides, that would not be very classy. She is of course very pretty, but as a wise lumpy person once said: if you want these lumps, you gotta put a ring on it. Personality ... Now comes the fun part! Writing about how your character acts! Remember: One sign of bad roleplaying is a character who's personality is the same as their contoller's. It's a lot of fun to write about how they behave, but some people have trouble with it. When you're just getting started, a trick you should use is taking a personality test while pretending to be your character. Most people are a horrible judge of their own characters, so this is a great idea for everyone, really! I have three suggestions. Just replace some words with the character's name, etc. Biography Where was your character born? Did anything happen to their parents or caregivers, leaving them alone? What was the place they grew up in like? How did the experiences in their life change them? Answer these questions and more in this section. You can also keep this updated frequently, and use it as a log of your character's adventures in Goat City. Techniques This part is fun, too! But remember, when you make a character, you have a choice between Citizen and Warrior. Only put this section in if you're Warrior Class. You get four techniques to start out with if you're a Warrior, which are decided by what race you chose, because each race has different abilities and weaknesses. You can find out what abilities your race starts with here. But one quick thing: NEVER, EVER call this Section "Moves". That is dumb and newbish. Call it "Technqiues," "List of Abilities and Skills", whatever, but don't ever call it "Moves". Also, don't /ever/ list your character's power level. You will /always/ over-power them no matter how perfect you think that Power Level is, breaking the rules. Transformations Just like the section for techniques, this only really applies if you're a warrior. Some races have ways of Transforming. Transformation is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy, strength, and speed. This section can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provides them with enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. Humans have a Max Power form. Maykans are capable of transforming into muscular brutes. The list goes on, and on. Please don't start out having ALL unlockable transformations available. It's no fun if you're already a Super Saiyan four by the time you move to Goat City, and makes you look conceited! Don't put all "I can be anything" in this section if you're a Shapeshifter, that doesn't count. If you have pictures of your changeling character in different forms, just put them in a gallery at the bottom of the page. Don't list all your transformations by their acronyms. Type "Super Saiyan", "False Super Saiyan", etc, not "SSJ", "FSSJ". And keep in mind that if you're a Saiyan, keep in mind that there are things you have to do to acheive the Saiyan Forms, and the first form you'll acheive is False Super Saiyan. No butts. Unless your butt has a tail. Then you'll probably acheive Oozaru before False Super Saiyan. Category:Females